pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gloribull
Main Article= | jname= | romaji=Eikōburu | gen=Solstice/Equinox | image=Gloribull final.png | size=200 | typen=2 | sametypen=yes | type1=Fairy | type2=Dark | abilityn=2 | ability1=Intimidate | ability2=Quick Feet | abilitynote= | dwability1=Defiant | dwabilitynote= | species=Fairy | reg=Ulfuria | ndex=746 | rdex=171 | height1=6'06" | height2= | weight1=354.7 | weight2= | color=Purple | body=06 | catchrate=75 | habitat= | happiness=70 | palpark= | exp100=800,000 | male=25 | female=75 | groupn=2 | group1=Ground | group2=Fairy | cycles=21 | exp= | item=None | itemchance=0 | hp=0 | defense=0 | spdefense=0 | attack=3 | spattack=0 | speed=0 }} is a dual Fairy/Dark-type Pokémon created by Ryushusupercat for Pokémon Solstice and Equinox. It evolves from Granbull starting at level 35, and is the final stage of Snubbull. Biology 'Physiology' 'Gender differences' Males have less black on their ears than the females do. 'Alternate coloration' The purple portions of its body become gold, while the black portions of its body become a dark gray-blue. 'Special Abilities' 'Behavior' Unlike its predecessors, Gloribull is not as timid, but instead is more stoic, patient, and reserved. It is fiercely protective of those it considers family, and this makes it an excellent partner for young children. 'Habitat' 'Diet' Game data 'Pokédex entries' 'Game locations' 'Stats' 'Type effectiveness' 'Learnset' 'By leveling up' 'By TM/HM' |100|15}} |100|20}} |100|20}} 'By move tutor' 'By breeding' 'Evolution' Trivia Going directly from Sun and Moon; *It is the only Pokémon with a type combination of Fairy and Dark. Origin 'Name Origin' Its name is a portmanteau of glorious and bull. Gallery Spr SE 156 male.png|Sprite of male Gloribull Spr SE 156 male shiny.png|Sprite of shiny male Gloribull Spr SE 156 female.png|Sprite of female Gloribull Spr SE 156 female shiny.png|Sprite of shiny female Gloribull Gloribull ink.png|Outdated design |-| Competitive Analysis= Analysis Pros *It now has access to Swords Dance, something that its previous evolutions did not have; this, coupled with its already sky-high Attack of 145, makes Gloribull a terrifying wallbreaker *Its dual and STAB has almost perfect neutral coverage *It has good 105/90/85 bulk that is complemented by Intimidate, allowing it to run a physically defensive set well :*Access to good support moves in Heal Bell, Roar, Thunder Wave, and Taunt further complements this *Gloribull has access to Defiant, making it a huge threat to Sticky Web users and other Intimidate users *Gloribull also has access to good coverage options in the form of the Elemental Punch attacks (Thunder Punch, Fire Punch, and Ice Punch), Earthquake, Stone Edge, Shadow Claw, Iron Tail, Close Combat, and Outrage Cons *Its base speed of 60 is rather pitiful :*Luckily, Gloribull gets access to STAB Sucker Punch upon evolving, but it needs this to deal with faster threats Sets Physically Defensive Move 2: Move 3: Move 4: / / / :Item: Leftovers :Ability: Intimidate :Nature: Impish (+Def, -Sp.Atk) :EVs: }} Moves Set Details Usage Tips Team Options Bulky Attacker Move 2: / Move 3: / / / Move 4: / Item: Leftovers Ability: Intimidate / Defiant Nature: Adamant (+Atk, -Sp.Atk) EVs: 252 Atk / 200 Sp.Def / 52 Speed }} Moves Play Rough and Bully are Gloribull's strongest STAB options, both having a respectable base power of 90, and a good enough accuracy of 90; both moves in particular go well with Intimidate, as Play Rough has a 10% chance to lower the target's Attack by one stage, and Bully has a chance to lower all five of the target's stats by one stage, assuming that the target has a higher BST than Gloribull. Sucker Punch is a good option over Bully, being able to hit faster Pokemon that Gloribull would otherwise be unable to touch without taking a hit from them first. Gloribull has a good number of options to fill its last two slots; Earthquake provides perfect neutral coverage alongside its Fairy and Dark STAB, has a high base power, and also has perfect accuracy. Close Combat is an option to shred through most Steel types and still hits neutral targets incredibly hard, but has the drawback of lowering Gloribull's defenses by one stage. Fire Punch is another option to hit Steel types, especially Scizor and Ferrothorn, and is also Gloribull's only option (besides Thunder Punch) to hit Skarmory and Celesteela for super-effective damage. It also has a small chance to inflict a burn, but has less overall power than Earthquake and Close Combat do. As Gloribull's typing gives it a 2x weakness to Fairy-type attacks, Iron Tail is an option to maim opposing Fairy-types, although it suffers from somewhat poor accuracy. The last option is typically taken by a utility move; Thunder Wave is grate for crippling faster Pokemon, and Gloribull typically has the bulk to survive a neutral hit and paralyze its opponent. Swords Dance allows Gloribull to function as a wallbreaker. Heal Bell is another option that lets Gloribull function as an offensive pseudo-support, although it won't be as bulky as a defensive set, decreasing the times it can come in and heal status. Set Details An Adamant nature with full Attack investment allows Gloribull to hit as hard as possible. It needs little if no investment in HP, allowing it to pool investment into its defenses to improve its survivability. Usage Tips Team Options Assault Vest Attacker Move 2: / Move 3: Move 4: / / Item: Assault Vest Ability: Intimidate / Defiant Nature: Adamant (+Atk, -Sp.Atk) EVs: 252 Atk / 4 Def / 252 Sp.Def }} Moves Set Details Usage Tips Team Options Category:Pokémon Category:Generation Solstice/Equinox Category:Generation Solstice/Equinox Pokémon